


В активном поиске

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [23]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Playing It Cool (2014)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Кто-то теряет, кто-то находит. Иногда это – один и тот же человек.
Relationships: Me (Playing It Cool)/Dayton White
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	В активном поиске

**Author's Note:**

> В фильме «Сердце вдребезги» персонаж Криса Эванса сам рассказывает свою историю, поэтому в каноне значится как Рассказчик без имени. В этом сюжете – тоже.

Что я здесь делаю?

Потягиваю нечто безвкусное из бокала у барной стойки с фальшивым подобием улыбки на усталой физиономии в попытке сойти за своего. Вокруг кучкуются разновозрастные напыщенные индюки в дорогущих смокингах, которые они регулярно выгуливают на подобных мероприятиях, не забывая поблескивать браслетами Rollex из-под края рукава. При них стареющие тетки, потрепанные жизнью и пластическими операциями, сутулятся под тяжестью лет и бриллиантовых колье, или юные жрицы любви в прокатных платьях щебечут всякую ересь с нездоровым блеском в глазах.

Каждые выходные уходят на вот такие ярмарки тщеславия, официально именуемые благотворительными мероприятиями. А с понедельника по пятницу я корплю над анонсами предстоящих подобных вечеринок в попытках вычислить, на которой из них больше шансов найти… скажем так, одного человека. Не спрашивайте кого – я и сам не знаю. Да, вот такой я кретин – не зная ни имени, ни рода деятельности, разыскиваю иголку в стоге сена и не могу остановиться.

Жизнь и карьера целеустремленно летят псу под хвост, пока недавний успешный сценарист мотается по городу и обшаривает голодным взглядом скопления расфуфыренных снобов, изображающих из себя спасителей очередного исчезающего вида животных. Разочаровавшись в миллионный раз, этот парень не теряет энтузиазма, наоборот, умножает его. Тенью выскользнув за дверь, прыгает в машину и мчится на следующее подобное сборище. Хватает получаса, чтобы слиться с тамошней толпой, прошерстить ее, пропустить бокальчик и, натянуто поулыбавшись, умчаться дальше.

Полный бред, скажете вы. Ни слова возражений. Вот и Сердце мое мрачно глазеет из дальнего угла, попыхивая сигарой, и, кажется, хочет покрутить пальцем у виска. Полностью согласен. Но остановиться выше моих сил. Если вы в курсе, каково это, когда между вами и кем-то проскакивает тысяча вольт, вы меня поймете.

Она зацепила, раздразнила, поманила и исчезла, не оставив ни имени, ни номера телефона, и это бесило, заводило и гнало вперед. Найти во что бы то ни стало. Рыть землю, выслеживать, внедряться черти куда, продать душу – нужное подчеркнуть, – но найти. Вцепиться, удержать.

Однажды я спущусь с небес, и это будет тот еще удар. Будущее сулит неустойки за срывы сроков, неоплаченные счета, вызовы в суд и прочие прелести реала, которые наверняка убавят градус моего горения. Я сяду на руинах собственной жизни, обхвачу руками голову и попытаюсь понять, как я до этого докатился. Но не сегодня, господа. Не сегодня. 

Чертово пойло в бокале начинает действовать на нервы слабым градусом и вялым подобием вкуса. А еще не покидает ощущение, что на меня кто-то смотрит. Паранойя? До сих пор не случалось. Наверное, моя одержимость неизвестно кем начинает приносить плоды. Хоть и не те, на которые был расчет.

Так, похоже, я поторопился приписать себе новый симптом психоза. Взгляд, который я на себе поймал, принадлежал вполне реальному парню. Впрочем, вероятность галлюцинаций никто не отменял. Тем более что его лицо кажется мне смутно знакомым.

Интересно, если с ним заговорить, он испарится, а меня доставят в психушку? Ладно, помирать, так с музыкой. Сместившись на пару высоких стульев ближе к незнакомцу, я отсалютовал бокалом и поинтересовался:

– Мы знакомы?

Он не испарился, улыбнулся чертовски знакомо – сам факт уже пугающий – и приподнял свой бокал:

– Можно сказать и так. Хотя, скорее всего, заочно.

Час от часу не легче. Тоже мне, ходячий ребус выискался. На вопрос в моих глазах он придвинул мне стопку флаеров, лежащую на барной стойке: 

– Надеюсь, это поможет.

Вот же черт! Пижонский дорогущий костюм вместо красного комбинезона в рекламных заплатках сбил меня с толку.

– Так ты – Дэйтон Уайт! – я машинально пожал теплую ладонь в характерных водительских мозолях. – Стой, а почему ты сидишь один? Ты же звезда. Какого дьявола ты на отшибе?  
Будь я в здравом уме, не торопился бы с подобными вопросами. Но параноику простительно – это читалось во взгляде Дэйтона.

– Скажем так, я не поклонник той гадости, которая меня спонсирует, – скривился он, отвернувшись. – Хватит с меня на сегодня.

– А просто взять и уйти не можешь? Контракт, да?

Две минуты рядом с этим парнем – и я разговариваю как нормальный человек. Странно.

– В принципе, – Дэйтон глянул на часы, – уже мог бы. Если бы тут не появился один подозрительный тип, с кислой рожей сканирующий лица всех присутствующих.

Он выразительно поднял брови, подмигнул и, облизнув губы, отхлебнул из своего бокала.

Так ко мне еще не подкатывали. Собственно, не факт, но в горле почему-то пересохло.

– И ты решил разобраться, не шпион ли я?

Дэйтон чуть не поперхнулся от смеха:

– Окстись, чувак, из тебя шпион, как из моей тачки мотороллер. – Улыбка исчезла с его лица, взгляд стал другим. – Ты выглядишь загнанной лошадью. Не знаю, кого ищешь, но это тебя измочалило. Давно себя в зеркале видел?

Кто-то должен был мне это сказать. Ощущение не из лучших – как будто вискаря в лицо плеснули. Зато действенно.

Я не нашел что ответить, только покачал головой, отодвинув ненавистный бокал. Боковым зрением засек, как Дэйтон жестом подозвал бармена:

– Плесни-ка моему приятелю чего-нибудь поприличнее. А то он с лица сошел.

Сил возразить у меня не было. Осознать факт, что принимаю ухаживания парня, – тоже. Разве что где-то на краешке сознания. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Забавно, но мое Сердце выбросило сигару и с интересом уставилось на нас. Кажется, я покраснел. Хотелось бы верить, дело в паре глотков Jim Beam. Взглянув еще раз на Дэйтона, я понял, что мне, пожалуй, хватит – в паху потеплело, ширинка начала теснить. Что за…

Так, стоп, почему Дэйтон так близко? Запах его парфюма слегка кружит голову, его рука на моей талии как родная. И тихий голос, даже не в ухе – прямо в моей голове:

– Ты слишком измотан, не принадлежишь себе. И у меня та же хрень. Мы можем друг другу помочь. – Он чуть отклонился, заглянул в глаза, и его дыхание коснулось моих губ. – Я хочу этого с момента, как увидел тебя.

В голове приятно шумело. Впервые за бездну потерянного на бессмысленные поиски времени пришло ощущение свободы от паранойи. Тепло внутри плавно нарастало, растекаясь по венам, ширинка давила сильнее, и это заводило. Если честно, я просто отпустил себя.

Говорить не хотелось, и я кивнул. Последнее, что запомнил в баре, – как Сердце подняло вверх кулак с оттопыренным большим пальцем. Я бы его послал, но я был слишком занят Дэйтоном.  
Было плевать, насколько это пошло – запираться в туалетной кабинке. Нам нужно было здесь и сейчас. Мы стояли, привалившись плечами к боковой стене, со спущенными штанами, и медленно дрочили друг другу, глядя в глаза и соприкасаясь губами, пока нас не сорвало. Мы жадно впились рот в рот и двигали кулаками по горячим стволам – яростно, жестко, остервенело, пока не накрыло. Под веками потемнело, заискрило, по запястьям полилось семя, и в голове опустело, как в вакууме.

Когда из тумана проступили черты Дэйтона, он улыбался. Не поцеловать его было выше моих сил. Мы так и целовались – с руками, прилипшими к членам друг друга.

Вообще-то секс в туалете имеет свои преимущества. Одно из них – салфетки под рукой. 

Прислушавшись, мы констатировали тишину и по одному выбрались из своего добровольного заточения. Пока мыли руки, переглянулись и поняли без слов – мало.

– Ну что, ко мне? – я не виноват, оно само сказалось. Если по правде, просто опередило мысль.

Дэйтон заулыбался шире.

Дорогу домой я не запомнил. Важнее было срывать друг с друга чертовы костюмы со следами нашей вспышки в сортире и швырять как попало. Повалиться на постель, прижаться кожа к коже, нависнуть над ним, целовать до одури, метить его губами и, сместившись ниже, заглотить его напряженный член, двигать по стволу ртом, высасывать из него жар. Сглотнуть вязкую солоноватую сперму, нащупать полку прикроватной тумбочки, дрожащими руками разорвать упаковку презерватива. Наспех выдавить из тюбика слишком много смазки – да какая разница? Проникнуть пальцами в него, осторожно тянуть, сходя с ума от нетерпения, его дрожи и болезненной тяжести в собственном члене. Входить – понемногу, упиваясь тем, как его выгибает подо мной. То ускорять, то замедлять толчки, продлевая удовольствие – нам обоим.

Сожалеть об одном – что время не остановить. Я бы двигался в нем вечность.

Мои поиски окончены. Я нашел не то, что искал, – больше.

И знаете что? Мое Сердце бросило курить. Потягивает пунш и улыбается. И я снова с ним согласен.


End file.
